Mastery Rank
Mastery is an in-game method of tracking a player's relative skill level and how much of the game's content they have experienced. Mastery points, collected by leveling up unique equipment or warframes, increase a player's rank at certain cumulative checkpoints. (As an anti-exploitative measure, some weapons require a minimum level before mastery experience is given.) Ranks do not currently give any active advantages to players besides unlocking level capped weapons and warframes. Upon clicking the profile menu, it is possible to take a closer look at one's mastery progression: the number above the mastery bar itself represents the total cumulative point "pool," whereas the number below the bar displays the amount of mastery needed for the next immediate rank. Gaining Mastery Points To gain mastery points, a player must level up unique equipment. Leveling up weapons earns 100 mastery points per level gained and leveling up warframes earns 200 mastery points per level gained. Sentinels and their weapons do not award mastery points upon leveling up. Completing challenges does not give mastery points and instead gives equipment experience. As mentioned previously, to prevent exploitation, certain weapons have a minimum level they must attain before mastery points are distributed; namely the Lato and the Mk-1 Braton. When a weapon or warframe is at the maximum rank, selling and repurchasing the same equipable will not grant more mastery points when leveling it up again, however repurchasing an item previously not leveled all the way to 30 will grant points on further progression, e.g. by leveling it past the point it was left on before. Dual weapons, such as the Dual Broncos or Akbolto, will still count towards the mastery level, even when you leveled up the single weapons, e.g. Bronco and Bolto Leveling up polarized equipment (equipment that the player used Forma on in order to select a new polarity slot after leveling the equipment to 30) will not gain the player any more mastery points. Tests In order to be promoted to the next master level, a player must pass a short trial by combat. There are multiple tests available chosen in sequence, the complete listing of which is currently incomplete due to the limited availability of warframes and weapons to level. Please help to improve this wiki by adding a test here as encountered. ''' The player will enter the trial equipped with whatever equipment is currently active in the arsenal. The player cannot be in a party when testing meaning he or she must complete the trial alone. If the test is failed, the player will not be allowed to try again for 24 hours. Mastery points are still gained for later levels, even while maxed out for current level and having failed the test; these points simply go towards the next immediate mastery rank. '''Do Not take tests with sentinels equipped as they can fail you for the weapon specific tests if they have attacking precepts (e.g. Sidearm Test) 'Standard Test' In the Standard Test, six enemy units must be dispatched within one minute. The environment is similar to the old tutorial environment, marked by a bright white and flat landscape. The enemies currently consist of Grineer light and medium units. It is recommended to stay inside or close to the starting circle as not to lose track of possible enemy spawns and risk failure. Turning bloom off in graphics options may make seeing the enemy a little easier. 'Survival Test' When assigned the Survival Test, players must survive an unlimited onslaught of enemies for a given period of time. An attempt to leave the area will result in the screen fading to white, and the relocating of the player/attempted escapee to the center of the arena. There is no detrimental effect for attempting to flee, such as an automatic mission failure. Enemies span the light to medium range, with no heavy or special units encountered to date. The test area is marked by six pillars encircling the center; it is possible to climb these pillars to gain higher ground at which to shoot from. Keep in mind, however, that enemies can and will still reach you, regardless of height. Thus, it would be wise to prioritize melee units first because of their high potential damage output. This test is encountered upon going from Mastery Rank 3 to 4. The player is expected to live for 1:25 mins. (Tip: Easiest method to complete is to equip a Shade Sentinel and cloak next to the horde until the time limit). 'Sidearm Test' The Sidearm Test bears striking resemblance to the Survival Test both in anatomy and mechanics, but the player is only allowed to use his or her sidearm. The testing area is orange, with towers surrounding the central circle. Rather than surviving, the player is tasked with dispatching a certain number of enemies within a set time limit. The number of enemies that need to be dispatched is unclear, as they will continue spawning in until a certain limit is reached (when the last is killed, the test ends, regardless of how much time you have left). In the test for Mastery Rank 1 to 2, three waves are encountered. 'Melee Test' The Melee Test resembles the Sidearm test both in anatomy and mechanics, but the player is only allowed to use his or her melee weapon. The number of enemies that need to be dispatched is unclear, as they will continue spawning in until a certain limit is reached (when the last is killed, the test ends, regardless of how much time you have left). In the test for Mastery Rank 2 to 3, three waves are encountered. 'Terminal Hacking Test' Mastery 4 advancement to 5. There are two to three waves of three Terminals which must each be successfully hacked within a time limit which is displayed onscreen by a countdown timer as the test begins. The player begins the test in the center of a circle surrounded by three terminals which are colored red and have the standard Locked symbol. The player must approach and hack each terminal which then turns green, displaying the unlocked symbol. When the 3rd terminal of the first wave is successfully hacked the terminals disappear and three new red locked terminals appear, each of which requires a slightly more complex hacking sequence to complete than the first wave. The third wave's three terminals feature the most complex patterns in the test, being more complicated even than those seen throughout normal gameplay. Note that if the player fails to hack an individual terminal they may still continue the test by re-hacking that terminal until successful, as long as time remains on the overall test countdown timer. Tips: *You may use a Cipher if you want to make the Mastery advancement faster and easier. 'Target Tracking Test' So far only seen in the rank 6 mastery advancement test, 5 to 6. (Confirmation on previous levels?) The player begins the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform on the floor of a dark room. A number of metallic spheres appear all around and above the player, one of which will glow white. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each of the three rounds required to pass this test. After shooting the white sphere, green lines will connect unlit spheres in succession for two to roughly six links before stopping at another sphere which turns white like the first, designating it as the next target. This process is repeated a number of times in a single "round" with short pauses between each round. The test completes after three rounds. Tips: ' *If no glowing white spheres appear on your screen, it is advisable to spin and look around as quickly as possible. A very limited amount of time is given to react between the switching of targets. *Damage is not a matter of concern in this test; thus any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. *Upon missing the white sphere, the original white sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new white sphere will appear elsewhere, so it may be better to shoot the sphere accurately rather than rushing it and missing. An example of a Tenno taking the Target Tracking Test: 'Wall Run Test Mastery 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12. You will be tested on your ability to perform multiple wall runs while shooting a white orb each time. It is recommended to bring a warframe at normal sprint speed, equipped with stamina mods and an automatic weapon. A fast warframe with sprint mod and single shot weapon will increase your difficulty in shooting these orbs. 9 The environment will be a single platform and a short ramp. There will be a white orb present and shooting it will reveal a wall to the left of the ramp. You will have to do a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another orb. This will reveal another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third orb will appear. Shoot this down and it will reveal a vertical wall. After the second wall run, you'll have to do an vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. Reason For Mastery The mastery system works to indicate how much affinity has been earned for weapons and frames. At rank 4 you are allowed to buy anything from the market. If you intend to research weapons in your Dojo, you will need to be rank 7 in order to be able to craft all weapons. After that, leveling up mastery rank is currently purely cosmetic. Further content may be added that will incentivise higher mastery ranks. Notes and Bugs *The high score list is based on number of kills, not mastery level. *Certain weapons and Warframes have a minimum mastery rank requirement (XP Locked). *Bug: The Paris makes your weapon disappear on melee only tests *Even if you have reached the maximum mastery points required to take the test for the next level, all the mastery points gained while at maximum are not lost. Rank List The ranks are as follows: please help to improve the wiki by editing this page with accurate information. The current maximum rank based on 90 weapons and 16 warframes is Level 12, Gold Hunter with 366,000 total mastery points. There are 2 exclusive founder only weapons and 1 exclusive founder only warframe. Three of them cost of 12,000 exp. There are 3 exclusive vandal weapons. (Braton Vandal, Lato Vandal, Snipetron Vandal). Three of them cost of 9,000 exp. Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 10000(\frac{Rank}{2})^2 Note that level 1 is obtained by the tutorial or you need 2500xp without it, which is 10000(\frac{1}{2})^2 Show/Hide Rank list Format: Level #Rank Number#: Rank Name : Exp: The amount of experience that must be earned before test may be started. : Test: The description of the test that must be completed before rank is granted. Level 0: Pre-Initiate : Exp: 2,500 : Test: '''Kill 3 waves of Corpus within each allotted time limit using only your primary weapon. Wave 1 contains Prod Corpus, Crewman Corpus, and MOA's. Wave 2 contains Wave 1 enemies plus Railgun MOA's. Wave 3 contains Wave 1 & 2 enemies plus Shield Ospreys. : Note: This test can be skipped, and you will start as Rank 1 if you do not skip the tutorial. : Video Level 1: Initiate : '''Exp: None : Test: Kill 6 Grineer Sawmen and Lancers with main weapon Level 2: Silver Initiate : Exp: 10,000 Total Mastery Points : Test: Kill 3 waves of Grineer Sawmen and Lancers with side arm : Video Level 3: Gold Initiate : Exp: 22,500 Total Mastery Points (12,500pt Difference from Silver Initiate) : Test: Kill 3 waves of Grineer Sawmen and Lancers only with melee weapon. : (Note: Don't use Furax,you can equip it but it wont show up in the test leaving you defenseless unless you have a sentinel!)-(Extended note: The Furax (and the Dual Heat Swords) won't show up, but the damage from the weapon and mods will still apply. Verified, but actually attacking is annoying as it may cause a delayed death while fighting.) : (Video) Level 4: Novice : Exp: 40,000 Total Mastery Points (17,500pt Difference from Gold Initiate) : Test: 'Survive an onslaught of enemies for a duration of time. : '''Strategy: ' Use a high clip-size rifle coupled with a high defensive warframe and kite the enemies around the outer circle of pillars while shooting. Or, just cloak yourself for the large part of the test. : Video Level 5: Silver Novice : '''Exp: 62,500 Total Mastery Points (22,500pt Difference from Novice) : Test: Hack a sets of 3 moderately difficult terminals, followed by a set of 3 complex difficulty terminals : Video Level 6: Gold Novice : Exp: 90,000 Total Mastery Points (27,500pt Difference from Silver Novice) : Test: Shoot the glowing orbs (see description above) Level 7: Disciple : Exp: 122,500 Total Mastery Points (32,500pt Difference from Gold Novice) : Test: '''Kill three waves of enemies within the time limit. First Grineer Lancers and Sawmen, then Corpus Crewmen and Shield Ospreys, then finally Infested Chargers and Crawlers. Enemy levels from 24-26. : Video Level 8: Silver Disciple : '''Exp: 160,000 Total Mastery Points (37,500pt Difference from Disciple) : Test: '''Shoot the glowing orbs while performing multiple wall runs : Video Level 9: Gold Disciple : '''Exp: 202,500 Total Mastery Points (42,500pt Difference from Silver Disciple) : Test: '''Shoot the glowing orbs while performing multiple wall runs Level 10: Seeker : '''Exp: 250,000 Total Mastery Points (47,500pt Difference from Gold Disciple) : Test: '''Shoot the glowing orbs while performing multiple wall runs Level 11: Silver Seeker : '''Exp: '''302,500 Total Mastery Points (52,500pt Difference from Hunter) : '''Test: '''Shoot the glowing orbs while performing multiple wall runs Level 12: Gold Seeker : '''Exp: '''360,000 Total Mastery Points (57,500pt Difference from Silver Hunter) : '''Test: Level 13: Hunter : Exp: 422,500 Total Mastery Points (62,500pt Difference from Gold Hunter) : Test: Level 14: Silver Hunter : Exp: 490,000 Total Mastery Points (67,500pt Difference from Seeker) : Test: Level 15: Gold Hunter : Exp: 562,500 Total Mastery Points (72,500pt Difference from Silver Seeker) : Test: Level 16: Eagle : Exp: 640,000 Total Mastery Points (77,500pt Difference from Gold Seeker) : Test: Level 17: Silver Eagle : Exp: '''722,500 Total Mastery Points (82,500pt Difference from Eagle) : '''Test: Level 18: Gold Eagle : Exp: 810,000 Total Mastery Points (87,500pt Difference from Silver Eagle) : Test: Other ranks to be entered... See Also *Weapons Mastery Rank Category:Mechanics Category:Mastery